This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, a system and methods are provided for producing a document formatted according to Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), or another portable format, from an electronically stored original document, while preserving the visual presentation properties of the original document. Thus, the document that is produced retains visual presentation properties instilled by the document-authoring application used to create the original document.
As a result of the expanding mobile workforce, the proliferation of the Internet, the popularity of the World Wide Web, corporate and home based local area networks (LANs), and wide area networks (WANs), server and network based collaboration is increasingly being used to support collaboration within work groups as well as non-work-related groups.
Server and web-based collaboration can provide an individual a convenient and cost-effective means of sharing a document simultaneously with a group of people who may not be available for an in-person meeting. Often, attendees of a “virtual” collaboration meeting utilize wired and wireless network-capable browser devices, such as thin-client terminals, to display a shared document from a server.
Thin-client browser devices can be advantageous in a collaboration system. They tend to provide lower technology costs, more reliable computing devices, easier to use interfaces, and lower maintenance requirements than a more complex client device such as a personal computer or a workstation.
Online document storage systems and many server based collaboration systems allow an individual to upload documents to a server or a secure DBMS (Database Management System) such as Oracle® Server by Oracle Corporation, where others can access them. Frequently, individuals create these documents to be shared using document-authoring applications such as Microsoft® Corporation's PowerPoint, Word, Excel, Project, Visio, etc.
Many document-authoring applications can generate documents with complex design, layout and visual presentation schemes. Individuals often expend a great deal of time and energy polishing the appearance of a document by adjusting the text arrangement, the background colors, the graphics and other visual presentation attributes of the document.
Unfortunately, some collaboration systems discard or alter visual presentation properties of an original document when preparing the document for collaboration. In particular, the original document may need to be presented on multiple types of devices having a range of presentation interfaces or display capabilities. The shared document may end up much less attractive and/or understandable in comparison to the original document as viewed in the document-authoring application that created the original document.
Also, some collaboration systems rely on client-side document conversion or document presentation methods to allow a shared document to be viewed by the attendees of a collaboration meeting. This approach to collaboration necessitates a meeting attendee's use of a client-side personal computer or workstation rather than a thin-client device. Often, the necessary client-side software is only available for a specific computing platform or computer operating system, and, as a further inconvenience, each meeting attendee must install the software on the computer or workstation in order to view a shared document.
As a result, potential attendees of a collaboration meeting may not be able to participate if they do not have access to a personal computer or the required client-side software.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an automated method of producing a document formatted according to Hypertext Markup Language (or other transportable format), from an original document created with a document-authoring application that preserves visual presentation properties of the original document, without requiring specialized client-side tools.